Conducting Mass
by Little Ceaser's
Summary: Zeke is just about to put Cole in the water but somthing happens yes I know my name needs work cut me some slack
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at writing a story. I may not be that good so don't bust my ass about it. Have fun reading**

* * *

Zeke ran his hand down the side of the metal coffin,Good bye brother, I'll see you up there eventually. He sighed and headed over the the crane controls to put it overboard. Pulling the lever for the crane to raise he watched as the coffin rose from its place on the deck. Zeke noticed some clouds off the port side of his boat, Aw shit, a storm's coming. I had better wrap this up soon. He jumped when a lightening bolt struck of to the side "Come on man, I gotta go!" he mumbled to himself no sooner had he said that a bolt hit the boat with a jaw rattling BOOM.

Back on shore to guys watched the boat with binoculars. One had head over to a nearby gas station to take a leak. As he headed back to his friend he noticed he was staring slack jawed at the ocean, scooping up his binos he followed his friends line of sight and realized something was wrong. "Hey Jack, where did the boat go?"

"Lightining hit it and then it was gone Mike."

Mike turned and looked at Jack. "Are you okay man?"

"I'm not shitting you man it was there then it was gone!"

* * *

**I'll bet you know where this is going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay let's get started on chapter two. In the last chapter I forgot to add a disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters so far I may add a few guys if I feel like it. Have fun reading**

_Oooowww_, was all Cole could think. _Wait a minute, why am I feeling anything_. He slowly opened his eyes and didn't like what he saw, _Why can't I just die in peace_. He picked himself up off the ground and took a look at his surroundings _Son of a bitch this ain't New Marais_. As he glanced around he noticed a pile of junk starting to move, he ran over and heaved the pile up and threw it to the side. He looked and saw Zeke, but from the look of it his legs were broken.

"Jeez this hurts, help me out brother." Cole healed him and Zeke stood. Then he realized something "Cole you're alive, hallelujah brother!"

"I just noticed that myself Z." Cole stretched and popped his back. "Come on" he said "let's find some food". He started to walk towards the city he could see in the distance all the while staring at the air-cars above the city.

"Holy shit!" Zeke yelled behind him.

"I know, its freakin' crazy man. There's midget planes all over the place" They couldn't help but stare open mouthed at the "midget planes". Unfortunately Cole ran right into a giant lizard, which he would later learn was a krogan.

"Watch where your going ya fucking human!" the krogan bellowed in rage. Cole jumped back.

"What the hell is that thing man?" Zeke half yelled, half wondered.

"How should I know?" Cole rolled away to dodge a wild haymaker from the krogan. Cole returned the favor with a punch that had knocked men flying in Empire City along with at least 40 volts to the krogan's jaw staggering him. By now there was a large crowd of bystanders that was watching the Electric man fight the krogan with dozens of teenagers recording with omnitools for the extranet. Cole rolled out of the of a wild charge and grabbed the krogan's crest and pulled with all his might. The krogan tipped over and Cole gave him a good kick to the head, enraged the krogan leapt up only to get a shock to the face. He decided to stay on the ground and fall unconscious.  
Cole turned on the crowd with a wild look in his eyes "Who's next!" he roared.  
Zeke hollered of to his right "Cole we gotta go man!". Cole realized that there were sirens in the air and sprinted after him.

After they had caught there breath in what looked like a parking garage Zeke took stock of the situation "Holy crap, you just beat up a giant lizard, there are midget planes everywhere, and we're still hungry. I don't want to have to dumpster diving again man."

"I know okay we'll figure it out man. I don't intend to live like back in the quarantine, Zeke we can scrap up money by jumping muggers or something." At this Zeke shrugged. That really didn't sound too bad, it was a lot better than living Empire City and from the look of things there weren't gangs looking shoot you up for no reason.  
Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

** Good, bad, what help me out here people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's the third chapter I don't own anything please review at the end of the chapter**

* * *

Cole sat up and stretched. As he took a look around the roof that they had set up camp on. There was a small pavilion in the center that they slept under along with a weapons locker for Zeke and a small generator for Cole that he could power up for the police scanner and half a dozen T.V 's. Cole checked the beat up Omni-tool he had on his wrist for the time and hopped of the couch he was sleeping on. He fiddled with his translator while glancing around for Zeke and saw him peering through an antique sniper rifle that still used what the people called Overheat tech. It might not be as powerful as some guns but it saved them from having to buy thermal clips but with all the mods on it, it didn't matter.

"Spyin' on that asari chick again Z?" Cole laughed. Zeke jumped and glared at him.

"Oh shut up." Cole chuckled at his friend. Ever since Zeke had realized that they could augment themselves here, Zeke had helped as much as he could to get enough money for heavy bone and muscle weaves. Cole had perfected the surgeries with his healing abilities; this apparently had made significant improvements because Zeke could take full thrown punches from krogan and had once torn off a batarian's head in a bar fight. That fiasco nearly got them in jail if it wasn't self-defense. He thought he was hot-stuff now.

Cole fired up the generator and listened to the scanner, he wasn't in the mood for a car chase and krogan gangs fighting was to boring. He sent out a radar pulse and noticed a mugging a few alleys down.

"Zeke I got something, you coming?"

"One second man." Cole picked up his binoculars and saw the asari was about to get in the shower. Cole rolled his eyes and grabbed his friend by the collar.

"Come on we need to go." Cole said ignoring Zeke protests all the way to the midget-plane, for some reason air car couldn't stick in their heads. As they jumped into the car Cole had a momentary sense of unease, but he dismissed it as the heebie-jeebies of getting into a car the first time and having it explode in his face along with Zeke's gun. Cole sent another pulse.

"Two down and on the right." Cole said pointing in the direction of the mugging. Zeke nodded and began to drive towards it. Cole leaned back in his seat and realized he would never be able to keep up with an air car. They were just too fast. The car stopped and they hopped out to grab their gear out of the trunk. Cole grabbed his new amp while Zeke pulled out a heavy pistol and a shotgun made for krogans.

Zeke smirked, "Let's have a little fun brother." Cole nodded and twirled the amp in his hands, returning the smirk.


	4. bump

**Should Shepard be male or female. If it is female I will consider a Cole/femshep pairing. Please say why.**


End file.
